shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero Hotaru/Abilities and Powers
Fighting Style Unarmed Combat Zero's hand to hand combat style is unique it's very dynamic and acrobatic letting him make full use of his abilities without sacrificing a shred of combat potentual. The style which he has dubbed Demon Slaying Fist invovles fast, nible yet very powerful blows with the fists, elbows, knees, feet, shins, palms, head, forearms and shoulders while he dances around with various displays of acrobatics and agility. Zero's main method of unarmed attacks are mostly kicks landing devesating strikes from nearly every angle possible. The stance for his hand to hand combat style is loose mobile his hands are open and guarding his torso and his feet are constantly moving within the width of his shoulders. Sword Arts Zero's sword style is mostly of his own making, which can make it very hard to predict. It mainly uses stabs, light slashes, parries and acrobatics to devestate his opponant(s) and set them up for even more powerful two handed slashes and thrusts. The style also uses kicks and knees in conjunction with the bladework. Despite his odd quirk with his scabbard (throwing it out of the combat zone or stabbing it in the ground after he draws his blade) he does uses it for certain combat manuevers such as getting alittle extra height for a diving attack or leap-frog technique. He can also use two blades and when he does his style drasticly changes to use a spinning style using wide slashes and attacks that involves him spinning like a top ripping through groups of enemies at high speeds. His stance when using his single blade style involves the blade pointed toward the ground by the strong side hand, with the off side hand riding loosely on the weapon's pommel. this allowed a a block in a triangular pattern to defend the the lower two-thirds of their body and lightning fast strikes to keep the enemy on their guard. Nunchaku Arts After the time skip Zero began using Nunchaku as a method to fight in confined spaces with a weapon or when he feels that a sword would be somewhat redundant in the current situation. His method of using them is a standard method combined with his strength, speed, reflexes and Devil Fruit. Physical Attribute Strength Zero has incredible strength. When using his full power his strength is enough to throw a Giant over his shoulder with little effort, and cause serious damage with a punch or kick. One of the more impressive bouts of strength was knocking out a Bananwana with one punch. Speed Zero's speed is immense even at lower levels he can move with such speed that regular people find it nearly impossible to see. Once his coat is taken off his speed increase to the point where he can move at speeds just under high level Soru. This aids his fighting style by allowing him to dart around his enemy and barrage them with his strength. Agility Zero is immensly agile allowing him to avoid most attacks with ease. He has been known to avoid bullets without the aid of Hakir or much effort. He is able to avoid attacks in his sleep much to the annoyence to his crew when they're trying to wake him up. Reflexes Zero's relexes are equal to all to all his other abilities he can catch and block attack with ease, even in his sleep. His most impressive feat was him catching a cannonball while eating some ramen. He can also deflect a barrage of attacks with his weapons and redirect them to his enemies. Endurance Zero's endurance is insane he's able to take immense damage without slowing down by much. The curse on his sword also helps his ability to take damage and recover from it. His willpower also accounts to his resistance to damage able to fight through more than physical damage but mental and spiritual damage. He can also spend days awake without problems (Other than the need to nap for longer). Weapons Sword Zero's main weapon is Kiba no Ryuu (Fang of the Dragon) an elegant Sword with a domed hand guard similar to the standard saber hand guards without the bottom band linking the dome to the base of the grip and with a slight lip on the front side of the sword, a straight double edged blade and a black katana grip. The black and white blade of this sword is incredably sharp even the slightest cut will bleed for hours, it is also a very strong blade seemingly unbreakable Zero can use it with his devastating strength without worrying to much about the blade. Also he has a odd thing with the scabbard he will normally take the scabbard off his belt and either stab it into the ground or toss it to someone or onto a chair or rock so it won't get damaged (He finds it gets in the way at times). The blade is a Saiji O Wazamono grade sword. Apparently this blade is cursed and doesn't like to be weilded by others and will seem oddly heavy and hard to use even to those with immense strength. Short Sword The Short Sword is effectivly a smaller version of The Kiba no Ryuu but is rarely used in combat unless pressed to do so. other than appearence and obvious sharpness not alot is know about this blade. After the time skip he had the sword reforged and added a sneaky little trick. By pressing a button hidden under the hard guard the blade extends to turnt eh short sword into a full length sword. Nunchaku After the time skip Zero got rid of his Push Daggers and replaced them with Nunchakus, this allows him to land really close-quater damage with speed and efficianty. The Nunchaku have a simple design, The shafts are dark red and have phoenixes engraved onto them. They also have a chain connecting them, The unique thing about the weapon is that the shafts can produce a spike on each end. Devil Fruit Foosu Foosu No Mi The Force Force no Mi allows Zero to manipulate things around him or himself allowing him to walk, run or skate on water, walls and ceilings as if they were solid ground. He can also unleash devastating bursts of concussive energy either through a punch, kick or slash of his sword or from a distance like invisible cannon ball. Due to his devil fruit powers being rooted in his mind he doesn't actually need to say the techniques outloud just think them then use them. The only thing this fruit can't move is Seastone due to seastone's ability to nulify Devil Fruit powers. He rarely uses his powers unless pushed to his limit then he'll open up with some massive power. One move he uses mostly when pushed is the Force Force No Cannon Blast where he swings his arms back and punches forward with both at the same time letting two invisible fists (slightly visible if going through a dust cloud or smoke) to hit the target or targets depending on the size of the fists at teh same time. He also has a unique trait called The 5 Limits each one opens up more power but gets risky on Limit 3-5. Limit 1: Normal everyday limit. This limit is the limit Zero is in all the time when not fighting Limit 2: This increases his physical abilities. When he opens this limit he moves equal to Soru at mastery level and is able to take alot more damage than normal. He can also dish out alot more damage output, the increase is only 5-10%. Liimit 3: Now this is the risky area this can only be opened when his anger reaches a certain level and it increases all his physical abilities aswell as the destructive nature of his Devil fruit. This once again increases all his physical abilities but 15-20% Limit 4: This is effectivly the same as Limit 3 but his Devil Fruit's power is more destructive. Again this can only be opened when his anger reaches a certains level. Like the others this increases his physical abilities by 30-40% Limit 5: This increases his Devil Fruit power to their max but comes at a great risk. At this limit his body is put under great strain to the point even his healing abilities have trouble repairing the damage and his Devil fruit powers are totally out of control. This Limit is only broken when he's in a blind rage. This level boosts his physical abilities by 50% After the time skip Zero gained better control over the limtis and can access limtis 3 and 4 with little trouble but 5 is still proving difficult to enter. Out of habit he still only enters limits 1 & 2 regularrly though he knows he doesnt' ahve to worry about any side effect with limits 3 & 4. Haki Busoshoku HakiEdit Zero has masterful control over this Haki. It proves useful in defending himself from Sea-Stone attacks or other Busoshoku Haki users by canceling their haki out with his own. He does something use it against regular attacks so times. His most famous (and destructive) use of it was sending a cannon ball back to the ship destorying it and destroy several ships behind it. Haoshoku HakiEdit After the time skip Zero learned how to effect the will of living creatures. While he rarely uses it he can render specific targets out cold and leave his crew and allies alone. Category:Character Subpages